


The Circle

by starryeyedsea



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, mangaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedsea/pseuds/starryeyedsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home is not a matter of the place so much as the people you are waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Circle

**Author's Note:**

> I am not usually used to writing like this, the ones that will most likely be overturned by canon, but kirarakim wanted a homecoming and so here is an already possible homecoming for the Golden Trio.
> 
> Written as part of an Alphabet meme on LiveJournal for kirarakim.

It had been too beautiful of a day to stay cooped up inside so Winry had packed up some of her current projects and headed outside to work.

And it didn't need to be said that she was also tired of being in the house, waiting for the phone to ring. It had been two days since Winry had felt, no, she knew, that they had died, but then had come back. She knew once she came too that Ed and Al and everyone had been fighting and that they had won.

_But why hadn't they called?_

Winry shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind. She wouldn't even consider it. Ed and Al were alive, they had to be.

_But why haven't they called?_

"Grrrr, Winry, stop assuming the worst, you have work to do!" she yelled to herself, although it startled Den who had been sleeping just a few feet away.

_They are going to come back,_ she thought, _they are going to come back, and Al will have his body back, and the country will be safe. And I am going to tell them I love them, and I am going to cry and we are going to have apple pie. And we're going to be happy. _

She threw herself into the joint work that she had been trying to craft over the past few days, desperately trying to think of anything other than why she hadn't heard from Ed and Al.

It was only when she heard Den perk up behind her and she raised her head to wipe the sweat off her brow that she noticed the two figures in the distance.

They were walking towards her house.

_No, it couldn't be!_ she thought.

And it was nothing but a second later that she had thrown the unfinished automail to the side and was running desperately towards them.

"Oi! Winry!"

She barely felt the tears fall from her face.

_They're here! They're here!_

And they were, Ed was waving at her with his right hand (_his real right hand!_) and Al was. Well, Winry couldn't form words, he was Al as she remembered, a lot thinner and a bit taller. But still Al.

And she instinctively threw her herself onto him.

"Hello Winry," Al said.

Winry couldn't say anything. She just held Al tighter, reassuring that yes, this was Al in Al's body, and he was here hugging her.

"Hey, can you let go of him for a minute! I'm here too!"

Winry paused for a moment and looked over at Ed for a moment, and without a word, she let go of Al and went right over to Ed and grabbed his right arm.

"It's your arm," she said.

"Yeah," he said, "a bit thinner but it is my arm."

Winry couldn't say anything. Ed must have felt bad because he pulled the arm from Winry and scratched the bag of his head while grinning a bit sheepishly.

"Don't worry," he said, "I still have the leg, so don't think I don't need your services any…"

And he was interrupted by Winry wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You big idiot, you should have called!" she said, her voice barely audible in between her sobs.

She felt Ed place a hand carefully behind her head and pulled her closer.

"I know," he said, "but we were in a rush to get here."

She smiled and pushed back.

"Welcome home," she said and looked to Al, who was smiling as well, tears building up in his eyes as well.

"Glad to be here," Al said.

Winry quickly grabbed Al and pulled him close, and together the three of them, wrapped in each other's arms formed a circle.

And it was there in that circle that Winry realized that Ed and Al weren't the only ones who had come home. That she had come home too.


End file.
